


Only Us

by LordStannisTheGodDamnMannis666



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Beautiful Golden Fools, F/M, Poetry, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordStannisTheGodDamnMannis666/pseuds/LordStannisTheGodDamnMannis666
Summary: Entwined together, twin with twin,A Queen, her Knight, bathed in their sin.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Comments: 26
Kudos: 22





	Only Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is written in the style of Pushkin's Eugene Onegin's verses, using his rhyme scheme and such. I really don't know what possessed me to write this, but... I have, so I thought I may as well post it. Please don't judge me too harshly - as will become clear, I am not a poet. :)

Kingslayer, Knight, Man without honour,  
Queen, celestial, Light of the West.  
A golden crown, and golden armour,  
And lions emblazoned on their crest.  
The vow, the rival, the children three  
Brought forth by hateful, cursed prophecy,  
Leaving a wound never to heal,  
A fate written in blood and steel.  
Theirs a passion of heated embrace,  
Goddess and God in all but name,  
A love to set the world aflame  
Connection untouched by human race.  
The Hand, the King, those daring more -  
They had not heard the lions’ roar. 

Apart, shards of a broken mirror,  
Apart, shards scattered, incomplete,  
Joined in flesh one image, pure, clearer,  
Together, wholeness, hearts one beat.  
‘Sweet Sister’ he breathes, just like a prayer,  
And she with sunlight gold in her hair  
turns, meets his eyes and burns with fire,  
hearts unleashed with wanton desire.  
Clandestine kisses, stolen moments,  
He moves in her; sighs of pleasure  
Frenzied, ardent - blissful rapture;  
A thing so right needs no atonement.  
Entwined together, twin with twin,  
A Queen, her Knight, bathed in their sin.

Beautiful, Golden, Foolish they were,  
Parted by law, well versed in pain,  
Uncaring of hate, composed to slur,  
Unbroken by conflict, grief, shame.  
War takes, consumes, as is its cruel way,  
Loyal friend falls, others – foes - betray.  
And though the world around them burns,  
For love, for fate, their halves return.  
The void is filled, hand falls into hand;  
She weeps for their child, not yet born,  
For their lost chance, their children, mourns.  
Tender caress soothes cries, soothes fear, and  
Final phrase in darkness lingers:  
Nothing else matters - only us.


End file.
